


We got this, together

by Alexei2020



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson are Best Friends, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: The Avengers is on the hunt for the illegal vigilante Spider-man, who is frequently seen as a mascot for Parker industries.Harry and Peter tries out the whole adult thing, with more or less success, as they balance a friendship/lover relationship and take over the world with Peter's brain.And Tony, well... he is used to get what he wants, and he wants Peter Parker in his bed and Spider-Man behind bars.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Cheater!" Deadpool threw his cards on the coffee table and glared through the white lenses of his mask as Spider-Man jumped in the air, cheering and doing his signature victory dance. DareDevil let out a sigh and shook his head as he grabbed his beer. 

"I'm surrounded by children..." He muttered to himself as he went to shuffle the cards and deal again. Deadpool huffed in mock annoyance as he crossed his arms, still boring his eyes through the cheering arachnid across the table. 

"Oh, come on! a hundred bucks each on the next round, and if I loose, I'll even give you a piggy back ride through the city later, deal?" Spidey chuckled at his friend's reaction and picked up his cards, rearranging them and humming in thought as he waited for Deadpool's response. 

"You're getting cocky baby boy. It doesn't suit you. But I'll take it. You can swing me home later." He pointed a leather clad finger at his friend, paying no mind to the devil beside him clearing his throat, and signaling for the round to begin.

Spider-Man is good at card games, and if he can get back at the merc for all the crap he pulls on him on their parols together, he will gladly count cards and act a little cocky every once in a while. It's all good fun, and it's not like it's a new thing for Spidey to swing from hells kitchen to the Bronx with Pool on his back before heading back home. And the money is always given to charity. They have enough as it is, so whatever amount they end up throwing at the coffee table at the end of the night goes to an organization they agree on beforehand. 

It's a tradition they started ten years ago, and they try getting together at least once a week, but of course, three local heroes trying to get a night off in New York, which is, like, the super villain training ground, they don't always get through it undisturbed.   
Spider-Man's watch was blearing and blinking red, screaming for attention. He tapped the screen, and a hologram appeared in front of him, a single red dot on a map of Manhattan.

"Trouble on Times square - " He got up, rolled his mask down from his nose and looked expectant at the other two vigilantes in the room. "- why is it always Times square?" He threw out his arms in annoyance, turned around at walked silently over to the window. "You comin'" He turned his head to look over his shoulder, one leg already outside. Deadpool scrambled up from his seat, jumped over the table and skipped over to the spider. 

"I still get the piggy back ride, right?" DareDevil grunted at the statement, but got up and met the others by the window. Spider-Man rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath. But he didn't hesitate when he suddenly had 210lbs clinging to him like a coala, and with a loud _thwip_ they were flying around the corner and headed for whatever bad guy had decided to ruin their thursday night.

Landing on a huge screen to get an overlook of the situation the first thing they see is a huge man dressed in what looks like a rhino costume, running into brick walls and throwing cars around like it was nothing. The next thing they see is a red and gold blurr in the sky, flying towards the raging man and firing energy blasts big enough to pierce a building. The rhino dude doesn't bugde, and is just (if possible) even more pissed off. 

Spider-Man and Deadpool sit down on the edge of the huge screen, watching the scene from afar for a moment as they wait for daredevil, and comment between themselves all the ways Iron Man could go about this differently. 

"Well. At least it's a good distraction" Spidey looks over to the left, spotting two other avengers trying to secure the area of civilians. He looks back when he hears the monster's roar, and it feels like everything around him is vibrating. 

"Hey Tin Can! Nice job! If you wanna help him destroy the city, that is!" Spidey yells down at the man, and gives him two thumbs up when Iron Man whips his head around to glare through his face plate up at the intruders.

"Oh! Shit!" Spider-Man and DeadPool yell in unison as they watch the distracted metal man getting thrown into the air by the huge grey horn on the monster's forehead. They follow the red metal as it is slowly rising into the air by the force pushed onto it, and then their white lenses widen as it starts back down, no thrusters in sight. Spidey is quick to his feet, shooting a web across the street and launching for the falling Iron Man without hesitation.

He places him down, delicately, on a roof top, nodding to Hawkeye who's perched on the corner, ready to shoot any target in any direction. He looks confused for half a second, but then Spider-Man rips open the golden face plate, revealing a very unconscous Tony Stark.

"You're on babysitter duty, man!" He salutes with two fingers to his forehead before he leaps back over the roof top. He quickly makes his way down to the beast qurrently chasing a screaming DeadPool. "Hey, Pool! Get him down to the subway! Away from people!" Spidey locates DareDevil after turning three hundred and sixty degrees to get a look of the situation, and webbed himself over to the devil, grabbing him around the waist and turning back down to the street. They swing past DeadPool, now missing an arm, but running towards the subway entrance with the rhino on tail. 

After luring the beast down, and webbing shut the entrance, they sircle the beast to try and take him down. Not that easy. That armor of his can take anything. They jump around for some time, getting in some hits, dodging the massive horn as best they can. Except DeadPool of course. Because _That's no fun!_

The fight moves across the underground station, and somehow ends up in the tunnel, where a misplaced katana ends up severing some pipes, leaving steam poring out. 

"oops.." is all they get when the other two red clad vigilantes turn towards him to see what happened. The heat in the tunnel rises steadily, and no one works well in sweaty spandex or leather. Apparently neither does the Rhino. His hits is getting sloppy, he's slowing down, grunting ans wheezing like a mad man before he all but collapses on the train tracks and shakes the whole tunnel with him. 

"...the hell?" Spider-Man crawles across the ceiling carefully, poking the beast's cheek, while he narrows his eyes, focusing on the heart beat and steady breathing. "He's out. What now? Hand him back to Stark and co?" He glances at the others for confirmation, crunching his nose at the awful state his stupid mercenary friend is in. "Guess you'll get two piggy back rides tonight, Pool" pointing at the missing arm and twisted leg. DareDevil is just standing there, toying with his cane. 

"I'll inform the Captain, just carry him out of here so they can get him to the raft." The blind vigilante nods once before taking off, yelling over his shoulder that Deadpool needs a shower too, before he's gone. 

"I'll be back for you. Just... Sit down and wait or something." Spider-Man lifts the 710lbs beast over his shoulder and makes his way back to the surface. He drops him in front of Captain America and Iron Man, who's standing with their arms crossed outside the entrance. "How's the head, Tin Can?" 

"Good. No thanks to you. You here to surrender? Your friend took off by the way. Every man for himself, is that the general rule?" Tony Stark says, sarcasm and disgust dripping from his mouth. Spidey only rolls his eyes. Not in the mood for another chase just yet.

"Nah. I'm good. Maybe next time." He waves to the two Avengers, turns around and glances up to nod at Hawkeye and Black Widow, who's trying to stay hidden. Spidey chuckles to himself as he quickly makes his way back down to his other friend, picks him up graciously and crawls through the tunnels, singing Spice Girls hits off tune so loud it echoes all the way from Manhattan to the Bronx. 

When Spider-Man finally makes it back to Manhattan, and into his penthouse on the top floor of Parker Industries, the first thing he does is take off his mask. Or rather, tear it off his sweaty face. He strips out of his suit on the way from the balcony doors and stops in the kitchen for a drink. Suit and mask scattered on the floor, standing only in his boxers by the kitchen counter with the whiskey glass in hand, he is actually startled by the sound of the elevator. He isn't expecting anyone. Harry is the only one with access at this time of night and he's on a business trip in L.A. He trains his ears on the sound, calculating how far up it is while he skips over to his discarded spandex and runs over to the bedroom to drop it off there, picking up a pair of sweats from the floor and yanking them up his legs. 

When the elevator dings, he's leaning his back against the counter, with a clear view on the intruder. He takes a sip of his drink, mind racing about who might step out. He did not expect the confident figure of Tony Stark. He didn't expect him to step foot in his building at any time, but especially not his personal penthouse floor. He cocks an eyebrow, glass resting on his lips as he eyes the man strolling into his home like he owns the place. 

"Mr. Stark! What can do for you at -" He glances towards the clock hanging on the wall, and back to the man who's casually walking around, picking up small knick nacks on shelves, looking at the photographs perading the walls. "-late o'clock on a thursday."

"You're not gonna ask how I got in?" He takes off his orange tinted sunglasses and tucks them away in his breast pocket of his suit. He doesn't look at Peter, just keeps wandering around the living space. 

"Wasn't planning to, no. Not many people can hack my security, but I'm sure I'll find out how and fix the issue anyway. Now. What are you doing here?" He puts his drink down, and braces his hands on the counter behind him. His patience is running low, he's tired, and a man he doesn't particurarly likes is parading his home like it's the most natural thing in the world.

"You know Spider-Man, right?" another raised eyebrow. _What now?_

"You don't read the gossip? He works for me. Of course I know him. Why?"

"He's breaking the law. I followed him here. I want to take him in. But looking at your current state, and the fact that he entered through the balcony right before me, I'd say giving him up is a no? Is it normal for you to fuck employes?" Peter is suddenly very happy he put down his glass. Anger rising steadily. _Who does this man think he is?_ He takes a slow breath, trying not to leap over and strangle the man. 

"Excuse you? Who I fuck is actually none of your business. But no, I'm not handing my employee to you. He's a good guy. He doesn't do anything other than help people." He steps towards the billionaire, yanking a chess piece out of his hand and placing it back on the board. He glares at the older man, crossing his arms. "If that's all, _Mr. Stark_ , I would like you to leave my appartment. And no, you don't need to come back any time soon." 

Tony gives Peter a once over, studying the naked torso with the toned abs and arms. The messy brown hair. The baggy sweats hanging low on his hips, exposing the prominent v line. 

"You can't keep him forever y'know. We can't have the city flooded with masked vigilantes." He took a step forward, standing in Peter's personal space. Peter doesn't bugde, and squares his chest a little. He leans in, narrowing his eyes, breathing in the billionaire's air. 

"Well, I heard you'd be pavement decoration if it wasn't for him. Show some respect. He's harmless if you don't piss him off." He winked, and smirked at the older man as his eyes widened a little.

"Is that a threat?"

"Nah. Merely a fact. Now. If you please." Peter stepped aside, gesturing for the elevator. Tony lets out a sigh and gives a curt nod before strolling confidently over to the metal doors. "Have a nice night, Mr. Stark!" He waves as the doors separetes them. 

He wanders back to his drink, downing it in one go, before he reaches for his phone. He needs to rant about this to someone. Maybe Harry's still awake. He taps the marble counter a few times, staring at the screen. Contemplating whether to call, text or just wait until morning.

"Fuck it" he mutters to himself, finding his friend's contact info and throwing himself down on the couch. 

_"Pete! Hi! What can I do for you at this hour?"_

"Hey Harry! How's the conference?"

_"Seriously? You call me at one in the morning to ask about work? I'm disappointed Parker."_

"You're right. Guess who hacked my tower and just strolled into my apartment like he owns the place?"

_"Someone hacked your security? Dude... I can smell the PR nightmare from here..."_

"I know... I'll have to fix that. Tomorrow though. Anyway. The one and only Tin Can showed up here. Apparantly I'm screwing Spider-Man now, and he wants him to turn himself in."

_"How would that even work? I know you're flexible, but even you've got limits, right?"_

"I haven't really had the chance to try. If you stay in L.A for much longer, I might need to consider it. When are you coming back?"

_"My flight leaves in the morning. We still have the gala to attend on Saturday, remember?"_

"Right. That'll be fun. Think Stark's gonna be there?"

_"Ms. Potts is probably forcing him there, yeah. Why?"_

"He looked at me like a piece of meat, might be fun if I showed up with you on my arm. Don't you think?"

_"You're gonna make Stark jealous? Sure! I'd love to!"_

"Great! Now. Get some sleep, so you don't miss your plane. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

_"Sure thing handsome. See you tomorrow night?"_

"Absolutely! Night Har!"

_"Night, Pete!"_

Peter laughs a little as he hangs up the phone. A mix of annoyance, mischief and frustration, as he pockets the device and makes his way to the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You're an ass." Harry walks past Peter, not even sparing him a glance. Peter laughs and turns to follow him out of the airport. The big glittery, pink sign with the name HARRY LYMAN written in bold, black letters, decorated with drawings of hearts and unicorns tucked under his arm as he catches up to his friend. 

"What? I thought friends were supposed to surprise each other after a long time apart?"

"Two days, Parker. Are you that desperate?" He smirks up at the brown haired man, who throws an arm lazily over his shoulder. 

"Only for you. Come on. I've spent the last six hours fixing my security systems. I need coffee." Harry just shakes his head, smiling fondly. 

They make their way to Peter's car, throws the sign and Harry's bag in the trunk and gets in. Peter hands over a bag of gummy worms as he backs out of the parking. A peace offering they started in high school after a fight resulting in neither of them talking to each other for two weeks. It was a miserable time for them both, and even though they can both be idiots most of the time, they figured arguing wasn't the most fun they ever had, and gummy worms were used frequently after that, whenever they saw fit. Big yelling matches and door slammings ended with cuddling over a bag of the treats. Pranks forgiven with reluctance. 

They talk about Peter's security issue all the way to the city, discussing different ways to improve it beyond even Stark's AI. They throw ideas at each other back and forth until they're in line of their favorite coffee shop. A small, local place they went to get their drinks way back when their biggest problems were the spanish test they didn't study for. 

Peter and Harry became friends in middle school, when Harry, as one of the popular rich kids, stood up to the scrawny nerdy Peter, with hand-me-down clothes, bandaged glasses and the trade mark messy brown curls. They were instantly inseperatable, and the Parker home quickly became Harry's safe place. After the green goblin fiasco, Harry took his mother's maiden name, and moved in with Peter. He started working for him when his company were still new, and used his neglected intelligence to help his friend succeed. He was raised in the business world after all, and even if his friend was a literal genius, he had no idea how to run a company. 

After the engagement between MJ and Peter broke off, Harry was there to pick up the pieces, which ended up with the weird friendship/lover situation they had going for them. They weren't a couple, and there wasn't any jealousy around if they dated other people. But if they got lonely, which, they often did with the lives they had, the other was always just a phone call away. 

They spent their time at the coffee shop plotting for the gala. How to act, who to talk to, small caresses and kisses on the cheek whenever Stark was in their line of view.

"You know, we're basically just overgrown children" Harry laughed. 

"What did you expect from me? I need some humor in my life, and the man just presented himself. You should have seen him last night!"

"What made him think you were screwing Spider-Man anyway?"

"Well. He saw him crawl through the balcony, and like, ten minutes later he walks in, and I'm standing there, with sweaty mask hair and nothing but sweats, sipping whisky. I mean. I get where the thought came from. But like. How would it even work?" 

"I have absolutely no idea. But please, do tell if you ever figure it out. It just feels like something I need to see." 

The conversation quickly shifted into how Peter would be able to fuck himself, and how he could use his abilities to his advantage. He was inhumanly flexible after all. 

As the sun set over the city, the duo found themselves stumbling across Peter's penthouse, lips locked and hands roaming hot skin as they fumbled into the king sized bed, clothes discarded, leaving a trail from the elevator to the bedroom. 

They were already panting with anticipation when they hit the matress, eyes darkened with lust. Peter's mouth left purple bruises and bite marks across his friend's torso, nibbling at the nipples one at the time, focusing his hearing on Harry's heartbeat and soft moans as he explored the pale skin and toned muscles. 

Peter woke up by a noise coming from the kitchen, and his first thought was that Harry was up to get a glass of water. Except he was snoring lightly next to him. He shot up from the bed, grabbed his web shooters from the night stand and snatched his boxers off the floor. The clinking of glasses made his spidey-sense tingle, not warning him of a deadly threat, but informing him of an intruder nonetheless. 

He moved quick and silently through the dark, startling the man rummaging through his alcohol cabinet when he suddenly stood behind him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. 

"Stark. What are you doing here?" The billionaire held up a bottle of whiskey, grinning like an idiot. He filled two glasses, and handed one over to a tired, less amused arachnid. 

"Thought we'd have a drink. Our conversation last night were kinda cut off." 

"Do you usually break in at other's homes, or should I feel flattered?" He took the glass, and found a third glass, filling it. He watched as Tony looked from the almost naked man, to the new glass, and then towards the bedroom door. He quirked a brow, but before he could say anything, a sleepy form emerged into the dim light, wearing light blue boxers and a wrinkly, white shirt. He yawned, and scratched his hair, and didn't look at all surprised to see the visitor. 

"Hey, handsome. We've got company." Peter kissed his friend's cheek, and gave him the whiskey. Harry just hummed in response, giving a small wave to Tony before he took a sip of the drink handed to him. 

"Didn't take you for one with several partners, Parker. Got a thing for employees I see." 

"What do you want? I'm not giving you Spider-Man, so why are you here at ass o'clock in the morning, disturbing our sleep?" He kept his voice calm, but Harry could feel the venomous tone underneath, and placed a grounding hand on the small of his back.

"I didn't know you had company. But yes, you will give me the wall crawler. Or I could have S.H.I.E.L.D arrest you for not helping." Tony gave a victorious smile, and Harry snorted. Peter just rolled his eyes and put his glass down. 

"Well, you see. I'm not responsible for him. I don't know his identity. He's a good guy, and he helps people. I'm not putting him behind bars for wanting to keep all the creepy villains he fights on a daily basis away from his loved ones. You of all people must understand what it's like to have the bad guy knocking on your back door, threatening your friends and family at every opportunity."

"It's illegal."

"Says the guy who's currently in the middle of his second break in in less than 48 hours." Peter quipped back. He crossed his arms, looking less and less impressed with the man in front of him. Tony shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pocketing his hands and squaring his chest. 

"You'll give him up eventually. This doesn't have to get messy." His eyes wandered uncotrolled down Peter's body, inwardly drooling at how the grey boxers clung to the muscular thighs. Harry, of course, wasn't blind, and smiled at how the billionaire barely contained himself in front of his friend. He moved the hand resting on Peter's back to his hip, watching as Tony's eyes followed the movement. 

"No it doesn't. You just have to stop breaking into my home. The next time I'll send him after you instead." He downed his drink, and placed his arm around his friend, still standing silently watching the situation next to him. "But I think it's time for you to leave. Come on, Har, we have a long day ahead tomorrow-" He lazily kissed the side of Harry's head, and he hummed approvingly. "- I assume you can find your way out on your own?" He glanced over at Tony, standing a little uncomfortable in the kitchen. He didn't wait for an answer, just guided Harry back to the bedroom. He let the door be, and tucked his friend under the covers as he listened for the other man in his apartment. He heard the balcony door open and the sound of metal against metal, before the all too recognizable sound of Iron Man's thrusters sang through his ears.  
  
Harry was sound asleep the moment his messy hair hit the pillow, and Peter figured he could spend some time on his current security problem before going back to bed himself. It's not like he's used to getting a full night after all. He stepped into a pair of sweats and filled his glass of whiskey before he padded over to his penthouse lab, getting ready for whatever mess Stark did on his coding this time.

*

"You up early, or not gone to sleep yet?" Harry leaned on the door frame to the lab, two cups of coffee in his hands, Peter's shirt hanging loose on his shoulders, and dirty blond hair sticking out all over. 

"The one where you forgive me. What time is it?" Peter kicked his legs out, swinging the chair around to look at his friend and make grabby fingers for the cup of warm heaven.

"It's like six thirty. Fixed the problem yet?" He nodded for the hologram filled with letters and numbers, and stepped into the room. He dragged his fingers through his friends brown curls, and got a low purr in response when he leaned into the soft touch.

"Yeah. You heard about Stark's AI, right? She's the one messing with the security, so I figured I could make my own, give her some competition next time." He shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of the coffee, and moaning as the bitter, warm liquid made it's way down his throat. "It's not done yet, but I figured Stark would be too busy smiling for the cameras tonight anyway. You wanna head out for breakfast?"

*

The childhood friends were sitting in a booth at a small coffee shop, enjoying the quiet aftermath of the morning rush, soaking up the sun shimmering through the windows. 

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively over his steaming cup, smirking at the mischievous smile tugging on the genius' lips.

"I was thinking we give the paps a run for their money, and go all lovey dovey just to mess with Stark. It can't hurt the public to see an openly queer celebrity anyway, right?" Peter leaned back on his seat, blinding white teeth enhancing the pink, puffy lips and the freckles dancing above his button nose. Harry was definitely not above being arm candy with that beautiful face for the night. 

"Peter Benjamin Parker. Always thinking about the greater good. I'm in. Do I get a prize for doing a good job?" The dirty blond man winked and smirked. His cheeks got a cute strawberry pink color when Peter gently took a hold of his chin and leaned across the table to brush his lips against his, whispering 'of course, whatever you want, honey'. 

A small whimper left his tightening throat when the warm breath of his friend touched his mouth, and Peter retracted his hand and repositioned himself back in his seat. 

"We should get going though. It takes way too long to get into that tux, and we need a shower first." Harry could only nod. Even after knowing each other for a lifetime, he was still left speechless whenever Peter teased him. 

*

Peter stood in the bathroom, towel hanging loose on his hips as he hummed along to a song on the radio, trying to tame his wild curls. Sighing in frustration he messed his hair up, threw the gel back in the cabinet and cursed under his breath. Those curls was never meant to look civilised. 

Giving up on the project all together he trudged into the master bedroom to get dressed, only to stop in his tracks when he spotted Harry standing by the dresser, fiddling with his cufflinks. Peter had of course seen his friend in formal wear many times before, but it never ceased to amaze him how handsome he looked in the fitted attire.

"I hope you have more of these suits, 'cause Imma rip this one off you when we get back." He whispered as he snaked his arms around the slender waist, not so subtly bucking his hips against the firm ass, showing off his own excitement. 

"I've been wearing suits since I was ten. Of course I have more." Harry turned around and placed his hands on the toned, muscular chest in front of him, dragging his nose along Peter's strong jaw. "You need some help before getting dressed?" Peter hummed in approval as long, thin fingers traced his abs and untucked the towel, letting it pool around his feet. A firm hand around his length made his breath hitch, and he closed his eyes, lips searching the other's while his hands found their way to the perfectly styled hair. 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter let out a deep sigh and turned his head to look at his date for the night. His face gleaming in the light from the city, bright smile splitting it in half. Harry was practically vibrating with anticipation in his seat, and Peter had to wonder how he could find this so fun, when he's been doing it for his whole life. Peter himself would much rather swing around in his bright coloured spandex or hunched over his desk in the lab. 

"Ready to play boyfriend of the year?" He asked, the corner of his lips quirking up in a mischievous smirk. Harry nodded with such enthusiasm, Peter worried he might get a whiplash. "Okay, sit tight, I'll come open the door for you. No point in doing this half way, right?" Another nod, and Peter made his way out of the car, momentarily blinded by the camera flashes and shouting from fans, paparazzi and reporters alike. 

He put on his brightest smile and waved at the crowd as he made his way over to the other side. He could feel the butterflies rising in his stomach as he opened the door and stuck out a shaking hand to his best friend. Their eyes met and all the nerves threatening to escape, vanished immediately. This was Harry. His best friend for twenty years. They could do this together. 

Harry, in true Osborn/Lyman fashion, grabbed his hand confidently and as he rose from the car, snaked his arm around Peter's waist and drew him in for a soft kiss, whispering encouraging words when they parted. He smoothed out Peter's suit jacket and entwined their fingers before he turned around to the crowd, smile wide and eyes filled with love and pride as he waved to them. 

They were prepared for a lot of questions. People knew they worked together, and had known each other for years. But that people were so interested in their love story, which they didn't really plan that much, it was a shock. So they went with the truth. Mostly. Harry was really good arm candy for the night, and his reassuring smiles and kisses and caresses made Peter relax far more than he thought it would. Not that he complained. And it was a lot easier to pretend when it turned out he wasn't really pretending all that much. Which in turn sent a whole new spiral of thoughts through the spider's head. 

Was it just sexual attraction between them? Was it just friendly love? Why did he feel like he could do this every day without feeling bad for lying? Was he really lying? 

Harry had moved out of his penthouse a while ago, but somehow he never really left. His stuff was still scattered around the place. His clothes still had their own closet. His bed still had Harry's scent all over it. His toothbrush still had it's own place in Peter's bathroom. When was the last time he actually slept at his own place? Peter couldn't remember, and all this thinking made his head buzz. But again, that could have been all the expensive champagne he was served. 

"Mr.Osborn." both men whipped their heads around towards the sound of another familiar billionaire, and Peter could feel the grip on his hand tighten. "Mr.Parker." Stark nodded in greeting, and Peter had to restrain himself to not strangle the man for using his friends former name. 

"It's Lyman, actually. Having a nice evening, Mr.Stark?" God bless Harry for his ability to stay calm. Plastering a fake, innocent smile towards the older man, Peter almost swooned. Yep. Definitely something other that sexual attraction and friendly fondness. 

"It's great, actually. Could I borrow your boyfriend for a dance?" Harry and Peter shared a look, and shrugged their shoulders in unison, maybe Peter could sneak out some information about the famous AI while he's at it. He gave Stark a nod and a small smile, taking the outstretched hand to be led out on the now open dancefloor. 

"So, you into poly relationships now?" Peter snorted and rolled his eyes. But placing one hand on the older man's shoulder and letting himself be swayed around the floor anyways. This could be a fun conversation. 

"Nah. I like seeing the face of the people I fuck, actually. Kinda hard to do when the other is wearing a mask." Stark's hand was firm on his hip, leading them flawlessly around to the soft music.

"So, how long have this thing between you and the Osborn heir been going on?" His voice was low, husky and the faint smell of whisky surrounded them when Stark opened his mouth. His warm breath tickled Peter's neck, and he couldn't help the feeling of rather being this close to Harry.

"I'm not really sure. It just sorta happened over time after I broke it off with my fiancee."

"So he's basically a rebound."

"Nah. I would pick him over anyone any day. How's your love life going, anyway? Going to talk to that pretty assistant of yours soon?" By the startled look on Stark's face that flickered across his features, Peter felt confident he could steer the conversation to his advantage. "I'm not blind, y'know. It's pretty obvious with the way you look at her." He winked, just for good measure, and pride rose in his chest when the billionaires cheeks gained a faint pink color.

"She's a married woman, Parker."

"Oh, so if I wear a ring, you'll stop breaking into my home?" The faint brush grew a tad darker and Peter couldn't help himself. He leaned down and brushed his lips across the man's ear, whispering with all the seductive ness he could muster. "You need to hide it a little better, if you don't want people to know you're pining for a man twenty years younger than you." 

Stark shivered, and it was glorious. Making the man squirm in his hold was not something he thought he needed in his life, but it was definitely worth it.

"Have you figured out a way to keep me out of your little home yet, or should I stop by a few more times, just to make sure you'd get it right?" 

"You could tell me about your amazing AI, She truly is amazing, by the way. A pure joy to talk with." 

"You talked to my AI? How did you..." stark tried to step away, but Peter gripped his shoulder a little tighter, still smiling, keeping him in place. 

"You're not the only genius in this world, Stark. It would be wise not to underestimate me. Now, I would like to dance with my boyfriend. Have a nice evening." Peter winked again, and patted the man on the back as he made his way over to Harry, who was talking energetically with Stark's own assistant Pepper Potts. 

"Hey, mrs. Potts. You look lovely tonight!" Peter beamed as he strolled up to Harry, placing a peck on his cheek as he snaked an arm around his waist. 

"Thank you, mr.Parker. You don't look so bad yourself. Having a good time? Congratulations on the relationship by the way. I was just telling Harry here, that if you need help regarding PR about your public appearance, I am more than happy to help. The business world needs more people like you. I think it would be beneficial for all parties to show support in the community." 

"Thank you. We may just take you up on that! But if you'll excuse us, I need to dance with my better half. It was nice talking to you!" 

Peter and Harry made their way to the dance floor hand in hand, pride radiating from them both when they felt all the eyes on them from around the big room. Peter put his hands around his friend's waist and the butterflies returned with full force when Harry's hands found their way around his neck and leaned his forehead against Peter's, staring into his eyes with so much love and fondness that Peter thought he might just die from the affection alone. 

"Am I reading this wrong, or is it not just pretend anymore?" Relief washed over Peter, and he let out a quiet laugh. Kissing the soft lips of his friend. Maybe setting up a fake front for all the world to see was what they needed.

"No, I don't think it is. You don't mind, do you?" 

"Not at all. But I would like an official date, though." Peter chuckled and kissed his boyfriend again. Soft, sweet and filled with pride, relief and love. 

"Of course sweetheart. You'll get all the dates you want." 


End file.
